The Ancient Shiela Kipper
by kettnerjanea
Summary: Why is it so bright? Oh no no no no. The war! My people! Wait who are these people around me? They wear these strange dark uniforms with the Earth symbol on the sleeve. It seems they are trying to communicate with me but I don't understand; it's all gibberish. I gotta get out of here! A/N: I'm new to this. There's going to be romance, angst and other things. Please read & review


**Chapter** **1**

SGA-1 team went on another routine mission through the stargate to the world P3X-49K. The MALP showed many ruins in the area with writing on them and a big gun that was some ways away from the gate. Rodney jumped at the chance to go exploring and finding weaponry for their defense.

"Rodney scan the area for any power in the area before we get to the big gun. Might be more to the planet that can prove useful'" Shepard ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I doubt there could be as interesting as it though; unless a Z'dPM or designs for a super weapon or ship," Rodney replies while pressing buttons.

As Shepard's team continues on foot for a while; Rodney picks up a faint energy signature. "Shepard, I got something," Rodney says while walking away down a hill. The team comes upon a semi-intact shed-looking building in a hidden corner.

"Rodney what could be in there?" Teyla says discouraged.

"No idea but there is a massive energy signature, sadly not strong enough to be a Z'dPM, but a technology that is worth looking into. Especially if it is the Ancients, which is a high probably since their writing is all over this doorway."

"Lets just look already," the Satedan said bored.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a sec to open the door."

"Whoa," Sheppard says in fascination. The room was covered in old Ancient writing and lit up as he entered.

"McKay is that what I think it is?"

"I believe it is Sheppard. If there is a real Ancient in there then we need to bring Weir and Carson in on this. I cannot believe our luck!"

"Don't you think they'll have a hard time adjusting to the events that have happened; especially if they are the last of their kind?" Teyla says wearily.

"Good point. Ronon when you go to get Elizabeth and Beckett, grab Dr. Heightmeyer and Major Lorne should be brought in as well."

"You got it Shepard," Ronon says as he runs to the gate.

"Any idea how to bring her out of stasis Rodney? And why does she still look so young as she hasn't aged unlike the older Elizabeth did?"

"No idea, but if I had to guess, with this technology in front of me, that they specialized in other fields than the Ancients of Atlantis. Just give me a minute and I'll figure everything out before they get here."

30 minutes later….

"Aha! Got it!"

"Got what McKay?"

"I found the code to wake her up if I push this button" *click*

"RODNEY! I thought we were going to wait for Dr. Weir and Heightmeyer?!" Shepard snapped.

"Uh yeah about that; she should be coming out of it any second now…"

The cyro-pod began to defrost the person inside.

 _*Gasp* Why is it so bright? Oh no no no no. The war! My people! Wait who are these people around me? They wear these strange dark uniforms with the Earth symbol on the sleeve. It seems they are trying to communicate with me but I don't understand; it's all gibberish. I gotta get out of here!_

Sheila used what strength she could muster and pushed herself out of the pod and made a dash for the door. She pushed the door open and to her surprise she collided into a big, scary, man and fell down. Sheila scrambled into the nearest corner and got up, shook her head and ready for a fight on wobblily legs.

"Easy now, we aren't going to hurt you. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir we come from Earth and have occupied Atlantis for a little over a year and a half. What is your name?"

Sheila looks unsteadily at all the people around her and knew she couldn't win. _Must've been a short side effect of coming out of stasis to not understand the first time._ "...*cough*" _No no no! Why can't I speak!_

Sheila rushes to the stasis pod; reading everything on the screen. The Atlantis members watched her in concern and confusion.

 _Oh thank good it's temporary but it doesn't say how long I won't be able to speak for. Ugh! Just typical that our technology, that I don't create, seems to always mess up when I'm near or using it! Wait, I've been under for 10,000 years! What happened? Obviously, these people around me are descendants and not my own people._

Sheila frantically turned around and made another dash to the door with success. She can hear shouts behind her telling her to wait and it's ok but she has to see what happened and why her people didn't wake her herself. She ran up the hill and around the corner. Then she sees it all. Her hometown in shambles, nothing living, no defense weapons up, just nothing but ruins.

 _Oh my god! I gotta head home see what's left._

Sheila ran towards her old, destroyed, home. She walks in, nothing left of the place. Roof gone and only two walls were standing with a console in the center then she sees black, humanoid, shapes on the wall.

 _Oh god no! Why?! Not them, god, no. Father…. Sister…._

Sheila dropped to her knees while silent sobs wracked her body. Everything she knew and loved gone.

 _Why father?! I could've helped. I don't care about being the next prodigy!_

Sheila slowly makes her way to the console and activates it; the last message from her old life.

"My daughter, I know you must hate us for what I and your sister, Janelle, did, but we couldn't win with the circumstances. What you and many didn't know, is that our Atlantean brothers and sisters left us to our own fate. I couldn't share this with anyone at the present time because of the mass panic it would ensue, but I am entrusting you with this information. What they and our own people didn't know was that while you and your sister were making mock designs for weapons and defenses; well your favourite design, ha, we made it into a real ship, but it wasn't going to be ready. Many of your designs were going to be implemented, but we just didn't have the time. Your sister knew this and agreed that it should be you to go under and wait for our descendants from Earth to help. I do not know how long it has been, but believe me I wish I had more time with you and your sister. Life is too short, especially in times of war. I hope you can forgive me for sealing your fate away from us into another time, but you are an amazing young woman, hard to handle at times, yes, but amazing. We believe that you can win this war with the _Sovereign_ and make up in the campaigns that we have failed in. There is a chip and VI in this console that contains all the information, schematics and the true history of our people. I love you my daughter and good luck. You are the best and brightest. This is General Max Kipper signing off."

"Hey lil' sis. Pretty crazy stuff, huh. I know we should've told you, but you always were stubborn and would probably find a way to make sure you didn't get into that stasis pod. By the way the pod may have some short-term side effects; depending on how long you get stuck in there. Anyways, as dad said I wish we had more time; building little prototypes and schematics together was fun, though you had the brains and I just had the supplies. You always were the outcast no matter where you are or what you were doing. You had your way of getting what you wanted or ending up in fights for your beliefs. You were always there for anyone when they called in an instant like with Vicky. She had that deadbeat, no good for nothin', asshole, of a boyfriend that constantly abused her physically and verbally from what you told me, until that day you shined the light on that evil bastard. You had just got a call from her and you ran out the door before dad and I could ask you what's up. We knew something bad had to be going down when you left in a hurry. Dad called his army and police buddies and got them to meet us at Vicky's boyfriend's place. You told me you rushed in there as fast as you could because Vicky was screaming on the phone, begging for her life. You also told me what you saw; that the bastard was punching Vicky, shaking and tossing her around like a rag doll, and yelling at her, you thought he was going to kill her and you had to step in. We all arrived on the scene as he threw you outside. He yelled at you about Vicky being his bitch to do with as he pleased and you just lost it, haha. The next thing we know, you, a short, light kid, took down a guy that was three times your size and you would have continued beating him if dad hadn't pulled you off. You ended up with some nruising on the ribs and a busted lip but you saved Vicky. You were and are so loyal. Oh the memories that you gave me in those 19 years that I've known you. You were the best little sister I could have asked for, didn't have to worry about boys, just your knack for finding trouble. Not sure if finding trouble was better, but I just wanted to say, mom would have been proud of ya, if she was around. You just be yourself and don't close yourself off like when mom died, allow others in. I hope these descendants of ours are nice and take care of you. I know this message finds you in a heap of emotions, but trust me when I say that no matter what you accomplish, you will do us proud. I know you can handle whatever is thrown your way. I love you Sheila and conquer on."

 _I love you guys too and I wish we had more time. I will do my best in the fights to come. I promise._

Somebody shifted behind her so Sheila turns to face the strange people. She makes a sign of writing and holds her hand out; in hopes they get the message. Thankfully John did, "She wants paper and something to write with. You got anything Elizabeth?"

"Here"

Sheila quickly writes her name and that the pod malfunctioned so she won't be able to speak for a little while and asks if they saw the two messages; handing the note to Weir.

"Yeah, we did see the messages. I'm sorry for all that you've lost. Hopefully your voice returns soon and we will do the best to accommodate you," Elizabeth says solemnly.

Sheila nods while looking at all the people around her. "I'm John Sheppard. This is Dr. Rodney Mckay, Teyla Emmagan, the big, scary, guy is Ronon Dex, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, Major Evan Lorne and you already met Elizabeth," Sheppard says while gesturing to his friends.

Sheila smiles and nods. She holds her hand out for the paper and writes. _I am Sheila Kipper. I ask that you do not mess with the big gun because it sustained damage from Wraith fire, and that no matter how we repair it, it will not operate correctly._ She hands the note to Weir.

"Alright Sheila, how about we do not touch anything on this planet without your guidance? Would you like to come back to Atlantis with us where you could rest and recuperate, as well as I hope we could talk more about of your people," Weir replies.

Sheila nods, grabs the chip, and gestures for Elizabeth to lead the way. As they walked back to the gate, Sheila feels weak and she grabs onto the nearest person before passing out.


End file.
